Después de ti - OneShot
by C.Robbins
Summary: Caitlin y Barry mantenian una relación en secreto y por ciertos motivos rompen. Ahora él analiza la mejor manera de recuperarle. (Snowbarry)


Barry se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación. Era un gesto completamente pasivo, algo que no hacía con regularidad ni en sus noches más tristes, él sabía lo que era estar triste, lo que era estar enojado con el mundo y sobre todo perder a alguien a quien amaba. Su madre había fallecido y su padre se encontraba en prisión por ello, él había perdido a dos personas sumamente importantes en su vida pero su tristeza no se comparaba a lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

No podía creer que después de un par de meses ella hubiese roto con él. Los mejores meses de su vida habían pasado en un parpadeo sin saber que serían los mejores…hasta que termino, hasta que ella le pidió dejar esto, esto que no iba a ningún lado al parecer de ella, ella que aseguraba que Barry no podía seguir si aún tenía los sentimientos vivos por Iris West.

Caitlin Snow había dado por terminada su relación secreta con Barry Allen después de su última cena juntos.

\- _Flashback_ -

\- **Barry, esto no está bien** – Caitlin había dejado de comer y dejado los cubiertos a un lado, su pasta estaba fría ya por haber esperado la llegada de Barry. Le dolía en el alma decir todo aquello pero le dolía más ser quien esperaba a que Barry viniera a ella después de que él corriera cada vez que Iris caía.

- **Cait…de que…** \- Barry trato de saber que sucedía, él entendía que últimamente las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Ronnie parecía estar bien y recuperándose, más tranquilo de saber controlar su habilidad y por otro lado Iris mantenía una depresión después de haber roto con Eddie pero lo habían hablado y nada de eso los había detenido…hasta ahora.

\- **Barry, desde que Iris y Eddie terminaron no has hecho otra cosa más que correr a ella, día, tarde y noche no haces nada más que estar con ella como hoy** – Le recrimino sin contenerse, sin guardarse lo que por días había guardado para sus ratos a solas – **Te hice una cena, llegaste tarde y ni siquiera tengo que preguntarte donde estabas** – Barry no tenía con que defenderse, justamente hoy cumplían 3 meses y había estado con Iris, ayudándole con un artículo desde la tarde que casi olvida aquella cena con Caitlin.

\- **Cait…yo…** \- Barry no sabía cómo disculparse, como enmendar aquellos errores que los estaban llevando a este punto que él no deseaba de ninguna forma.

\- **Se terminó Barry…vete** – Las cuatro palabras más dolorosas que Caitlin había pronunciado en su vida pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que quererse a sí misma y dejar de creer que Barry le quería. Sin más Caitlin se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación a la espera de que Barry se marchara.

\- _Fin Flashback_ –

El móvil de Barry empezó a sonar y considero seriamente el no contestar el llamado fuera quien fuera. Últimamente solo Iris le llamaba para salir o Cisco por alguna emergencia que necesitara a Flash para resolverse, Caitlin había dejado de hacer esas llamadas y era obvio que el otro tipo de llamadas que mantenía con Caitlin se habían esfumado. Al final se decidió a responder y ver que era Iris - **¿Si?** – Un saludo muy apagado para la forma de ser de él y más tratándose de la persona a la que había amado durante años…tal vez la clave era esa "Amado", ya no le amaba como antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir amándole, le quería y no había duda, era su familia y siempre lo sería pero ya no sentía ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo cuando la miraba o esa sonrisa incontrolable al pensarle…todo eso lo seguía sintiendo pero por alguien más – **¡Barry, abrieron un karaoke nuevo!** – Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho, la palabra karaoke solo la relacionaba con aquella peculiar cita que había tenido con Caitlin meses atrás, como lucia tan hermosa en ese vestido negro, como lo había "obligado" a cantar y lo mejor…la primer noche que paso con ella…no en el estricto sentido de la palabra, verla dormir había sido algo maravilloso para él - **¿Barry?** – La voz de Iris le regreso al presente, extrañaba demasiado a Cait – **Iris, no puedo…tengo que hacer algo muy importante…yo…lo siento** – Se disculpó con la voz decidida incluso cuando lo dudo un momento – **Yo…tengo una cita** – Mintió, estaba mal que lo hiciera pero no importaba, tendría una cita el día de hoy aunque su conquista no lo supiera.

Rápidamente colgó el móvil, si Iris quería y necesitaba respuestas de que había pasado en esos 60 segundos que duro la llamada tendría que averiguarlo otro día, hoy Barry estaba decidido en una sola cosa; recuperar a Caitlin.

Se ducho tan rápido como pudo, no porque fuera lento, el agua lo era. Jeans, una camisa azul y unos botines marrón eran su atuendo y se puso manos a la obra.

Caitlin se disponía a leer un artículo reciente sobre el comportamiento adverso de las partículas en situaciones específicas, le recordaba aquel día en el que Cisco le había acusado de no tener vida social por las actividades que ella realizaba con cotidianidad, aquel día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida sin duda…pero hoy ya no había nada de ello, ya no había salidas con Barry en secreto, noches de karaoke o películas solo los dos.

Respiro hondo para alejar esos pensamientos y de momento considero que había sido demasiado hondo cuando sintió la falta de aire, el bucle en el que se encontraba le privaba del oxígeno y solo veía rayos de luz por aquí y por allá. Estaba asustada, estaba de verdad asustada cuando todo eso termino. Observo a su alrededor, era todo oscuridad, el viento soplaba suavemente y podía ver como las luces de Central City estaban tan lejos que parecía otro mando de estrellas a sus pies, ella debía admitir que era una vista hermosa, algo que no ves todos los días, algo que te hace pensar que todo es más pequeño de lo que creemos.

Por otro lado su ropa había cambiado, algo más abrigador que un pijama de algodón. Solo había una persona capaz de haber hecho todo este secuestro – **¿Barry? Sé que fuiste tú así que espero que tengas una buena explicación de todo esto** – Ahí estaba el tono serio y mandón de la doctora Snow, ese que Barry amaba y escuchaba siempre que se enfrentaba a alguien que lograba lastimarlo de alguna manera y peor aún si había sido culpa de alguna imprudencia del velocista - **Bartholomew Henry Allen…más vale que aparezcas en este momento o te juro que…** \- Pero no logro terminar sus amenazas al entrar nuevamente a ese bucle de velocidad que le dejaba sin aliento, jamás se acostumbraría a ello.

Cuando termino ese nuevo desplazamiento el terror empezó a filtrarse por sus venas, no veía absolutamente nada, la oscuridad total reinaba y solo podía escuchar el sonido de algunos insectos, incluso sospecho por un momento tener los ojos vendados y para quitarse la duda se llevó una mano a ellos, no…la oscuridad era tan absoluta - **¿Barry?** – Su voz temerosa era un murmuro pero se quedó sin aliento al momento en el que una simple luz se encendió poco metros frente a ella, esa luz le dejaba ver los jeans y aquellos botines que reconocía pero nada de la cintura hacia arriba – **Yo…lamento haber hecho esto…bueno, no lo lamento** – La voz de Barry por fin rompió el silencio, sonaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo completamente decidido.

Barry apagó la luz y estaba claro que él tampoco veía nada…o eso se suponía de no haber sido por los lentes de visión nocturna que le había pedido a Cisco. Caitlin sintió la ráfaga que solo Barry generaba al pasar a su lado a súper velocidad o cuando este se detenía justo frente a ella como ahora – **Sabia que si te lo pedía no ibas a aceptar pero necesitaba hacerlo** – Le murmuro Barry en una especie de disculpa por haberla prácticamente secuestrado. Aunque Caitlin estaba molesta por considerar todo esto un atropello no podía negar que la cercanía de Barry podía romper todas sus barreras - **¿Qué hacemos aquí Barry?** – Preguntó Caitlin con un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

Esa pregunta le saco una sonrisa a Barry, estaba emocionado por responder aquello – **Me di algunas ideas y prepare esto** – Le informo Barry al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y le guiaba en la oscuridad hacia otro punto. Caitlin podía sentir bajo sus pies como el suelo era blando pero extrañamente regular, podía jurar que escuchaba el césped crujir a cada paso - **¿Lista?** – Barry no podía esperar, se quitó las gafas y apretó el botón de un interruptor que llevaba en la mano, al instante una luz tenue ilumino el sitio, un claro en medio de una pradera se extendía frente a ella a media luz, un enorme sofá estaba frente a una pequeña mesa de café y en ella había un par de cajas de pizza y una hielera al lado. Caitlin estaba más que maravillada con todo, estaba segura que no había nadie en kilómetros y que él debía de haber trabajado bastante para tener todo esto listo – **Un sitio cómodo, cena…pizza porque sabes que no cocino bien, bebidas, nadie que nos pueda interrumpir y lo mejor de todo** – Barry le regalo una de esas sonrisa que Caitlin amaba con todo el alma, esa sonrisa sincera y divertida que solo a ella le dedicaba. Barry bajo un poco más la intensidad de las luces y señalo el cielo. Sobre ellos un increíble manto de estrellas decoraba la oscuridad. Caitlin no había nada más hermoso en su vida, las luces de la ciudad siempre dificultan el ver si quiera un lucero, ahí era imposible concentrarse en solo uno de esos puntos brillantes – **Caitlin…fui un tonto. Quiero mucho a Iris y le debía mi apoyo, es mi familia, siempre será mi familia como lo es Joe, como lo es Oliver, Felicity o Cisco** – Barry había preparado su discurso desde temprano – **Y fue mi error…fue mi error hacerle ver con mis acciones que podíamos ser algo más que solo familia, que solo amigos…tu tenías toda la razón para terminar conmigo, fui un tonto** – Caitlin había querido interrumpirle desde el momento en el que dijo que quería a Iris, no entendía como le traía a un sitio así si le iba a hablar sobre su amor que todo el mundo sabía cierto pero se calló, se obligó a seguir escuchándolo – **Fue difícil aparentar ante todos que no había nada entre tú y yo pero ha sido aún más difícil fingir que estaba bien ante los demás porque nadie sabía que habíamos terminado. Hoy me ha llamado Iris para salir…a un karaoke y yo solo podía pensar en ti…en ti y en ese magnífico vestido** – Barry se rió por el recuerdo, ella estaba simplemente perfecta con ese vestido negro – **Y me di cuenta que no puedo, no puedo salir con Iris…no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, no quiero fingir que entre los dos no hay nada más que una amistad…no puedo y no quiero estar sin ti** – Barry finalizo y observo a Caitlin que se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto que él conocía bien - **¿Estas molesta por esto?** – Cuestiono él con preocupación a lo que ella simplemente sonrió – **Un poco porque tardaste mucho en darte cuenta** – La sonrisa de Caitlin le hacía saber a Barry que no se había equivocado en aquel extraño secuestro, en que no se había equivocado en haber preparado todo aquello solo para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de hacerle saber su sentir sin que nadie se interpusiera entre los dos – **Le amo Dra. Snow** – Dijo Barry pero no solo en palabras, con aquella sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, con esa mirada de total adoración hacia su compañera, hacía su alma gemela – **Y yo te amo Mr. Allen** – Respondió ella feliz de que, a pesar de aquellas semanas sufriendo, podía estar con él otra vez, podía dejar de fingir en todos lados que Barry era solo un amigo al que quería, era el hombre a que más amaba en el mundo.


End file.
